In the field of radio frequency identification (RFID), where multiple transponder interrogators (readers) are present is a limited area, it is sometimes necessary to synchronize the readers is to reduce or eliminate interference from one reader onto another reader or from two readers onto a transponder. By synchronizing the readers both readers can communicate with transponders in a way that both readers to communicate with their respective transponders without interfering with each other's signals.